Une opération ratée
by BobDaisy
Summary: One-shot pour le mot du mois – octobre 2010 – Opération. Une chose. Il suffit d'une chose pour que votre vie bascule. Et quand cette chose c'est la perte d'un être cher, on ne remonte pas forcément la pente.


Bon voilà ma deuxième participation pour le mot-du-mois. En réalité, ça devrait être la troisième parce que j'ai eu une super idée pour celui du mois de septembre mais…cette idée m'est venue le 29 septembre. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'offrir un calendrier à mon inspiration pour Noel^^

Enfin bref, cet one-shot est assez triste alors si vous voulez rire, passez votre chemin. Et pour le rapport avec le mot « opération », vous comprendrez à la fin (mais le titre donne déjà une idée).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le mot du mois**

**Octobre 2010 – Opération**

**Une opération ratée**

**BobDaisy**

**Carlisle**

**Rating : T et Genre : Drama**

* * *

**16 octobre 2010**

Carlisle entra dans le cimetière, un bouquet de lilas – ses fleurs préférées – dans une main et un ours en peluche dans l'autre. Il ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait et se dirigea machinalement vers l'endroit où se trouvait sa tombe. Ses cheveux blonds, qu'il négligeait depuis presque trois ans, voletaient doucement autour de sa tête, agités par le vent habituel du mois de décembre. Ses yeux gris étaient empreints d'une tristesse que peu d'êtres humains pourraient comprendre et ses joues étaient creusées par la peine et la douleur.

Il s'agenouilla face à la tombe et la caressa du bout des doigts. Elle était faite d'un marbre blanc qui s'était sali et abîmé depuis tous ces mois. Sur le sommet trônait un petit ange aux cheveux noirs de jais – comme les siens – qui souriait fièrement en brandissant un arc.

Un autre bouquet de lilas et un petit tas de jouets étaient déjà posés là et Carlisle remercia silencieusement sa femme d'être passée si tôt, lui permettant ainsi de passer la journée au cimetière sans craindre de la croiser. Une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue alors que son regard se posait sur l'inscription.

_**Alice Mary Cullen**_

_**16**__** octobre 1999 – 15 mars 2007**_

La tombe d'une enfant. Son enfant. Sa petite fille, partie trop tôt. Elle aurait eu 11 ans aujourd'hui. Mais plus jamais elle ne pourra souffler les bougies sur son gâteau au chocolat préféré que sa maman aurait préparé juste pour elle. Plus jamais elle ne pourra déballer ses cadeaux avec enthousiasme et sauter au cou de ses parents pour les remercier. Plus jamais son visage ne s'éclairera d'un sourire lorsqu'elle verra arrivé son papa après une dur journée de travail…

Bien qu'il se soit promis de ne pas pleurer cette fois-ci, Carlisle ne put retenir ses larmes. Pourquoi elle ? C'était la petite fille la plus douce et la plus gentille qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Elle ne méritait pas de mourir si tôt, elle n'aurait pas du quitter sa famille si vite.

Carlisle avait eu une belle vie pourtant. Alors qu'il était en train de faire des études pour devenir médecin, il avait rencontré Esmé Platt, une étudiante en journalisme. Immédiatement, ça avait été le coup de foudre et ils se marièrent trois ans plus tard. Quelques mois après arriva leur premier enfant : Emmett.

Petit garçon malin et aventureux, il les avait souvent fait rire par ses bêtises innocentes. Un an plus tard, il fut rejoint par son premier petit frère : Jasper. De nature plus calme et réservé, ce n'était pas un enfant difficile et Esmé tomba rapidement enceinte de leur troisième enfant. Elle décida alors d'abandonner sa carrière pour se consacrer entièrement à eux et ils emménagèrent dans une maison plus grande un peu avant d'accueillir leur première fille : Rosalie. Elle avait longtemps été la reine de la maison, ses frères à ses pieds et ses parents cédant au moindre de ses caprices. Mais Carlisle adorait satisfaire les désirs de ses enfants et de son épouse et, grâce à son travail très bien rémunéré, il en avait largement les moyens. Il en avait tellement les moyens qu'Edward ne tarda pas à venir grossir leurs rangs. Quatre enfants…c'était plus qu'ils n'avaient jamais osé le demander et ils choisirent de s'arrêter là. Mais c'était sans compter sur le destin.

Esmé tomba enceinte pour la cinquième fois et, après de longues heures d'incertitudes, ils décidèrent de garder le bébé. A sa naissance, ils surent immédiatement que c'était le bon choix. Alice était une enfant sage, gentille, adorable et joyeuse. Elle ne voyait que le bon côté des choses et s'entendait avec absolument tout le monde. Sa bonne humeur était communicative et était un véritable vent de fraîcheur dans la vie de tous ceux qu'elle croisait. Le destin leur avait fait un cadeau magnifique en la mettant dans leur vie…mais alors, pourquoi la leur reprendre de façon aussi cruelle ?

Lentement, Carlisle se recula de la tombe de sa fille et alla s'installer sur un petit banc à quelques mètres de là. Sa vie s'était arrêtée le jour où Alice les avait quittés. Il avait d'abord commencé par démissionner puis, petit à petit, il s'était éloigné de sa famille. Il avait fini par emménager dans un petit studio, seul et coupé du monde. Il aurait pu se réfugier dans la boisson pour oublier, comme tant de personnes le font mais non. Il ne voulait pas oublier. Il ne pouvait pas oublier.

Chaque jour, il venait au cimetière et s'asseyait sur ce petit banc. Il restait assis là de longues, ressassant ses souvenirs. Parfois, il lui parlait. Il lui racontait à quel point la vie était dure sans elle et lui expliquait à quel point elle lui manquait. Il aurait aimé qu'elle puisse lui répondre, qu'elle lui dise qu'elle était heureuse là où elle était avec Mamie et Noisette, son hamster. Mais elle ne le faisait jamais, c'était impossible.

Puis venait l'heure de la fin des cours et il quittait son banc pour se diriger vers les écoles. Il s'installait sur le trottoir en face des portes principales et attendait pour les voir sortir. Excepté lorsque l'un d'eux était malade, ils étaient toujours là, tous les quatre. Il venait toujours les regarder sortir et eux savaient toujours qu'il serait là. Chaque jour, c'était le même rituel. Emmett lui lançait un regard de reproche pour les avoir abandonnés alors qu'Edward lui jetait un regard suppliant, lui demandant silencieusement de rentrer à la maison. Mais il ne pouvait pas rentrer avec eux. Il aurait voulu mais c'était trop dur. Trop dur d'habiter dans la maison où ses rires avaient résonnés, trop dur de savoir que sa chambre et ses affaires auxquels, il le savait, personne n'avait osé toucher depuis, se trouvait à quelques pas de lui. Trop dur de voir ses autres enfants grandir et évoluer et de l'imaginer enfermée dans son cercueil, figée à jamais dans son corps d'enfant. C'était pour ça que, malgré tout l'amour qu'il portait à sa famille, il ne pouvait pas la rejoindre.

Alors en échange, il tenait son rôle de père à distance. Il n'oubliait jamais de leur envoyer un cadeau à leur anniversaire ou à Noël et, grâce à Esmé qui lui envoyait les horaires, il assistait à chaque match de foot d'Emmett et à chaque récital de piano d'Edward. Mais jamais il ne leur parlait ou les approchait.

Jasper et Rosalie, c'était encore plus diffèrent. Ils n'avaient pas encore réussi à surmonter sa mort. Rosalie avait perdu son unique sœur, la personne qui la prenait pour modèle et qu'elle s'était toujours juré de protéger. Elle tentait de dissimuler sa souffrance sous une couche de haine et de rancœur, se fabriquant un cocon protecteur dans lequel seul sa mère et ses frères étaient admis. Elle baissait obstinément le regard pour s'assurer de ne pas croiser celui de son père mais, une fois en fin de rue et certaine qu'il ne la verrait pas, elle relevait les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là et qu'il ne les avait pas oublié.

Quant à Jasper, il s'était muré dans un silence infranchissable et restait constamment seul. Tout petit déjà, il était solitaire, timide et renfermé. Mais l'arrivée de sa deuxième petite sœur l'avait aidé à s'ouvrir au monde et ils avaient tous les deux tissés un lien très spécial que personne ne comprenait. A la mort d'Alice, il avait été démoli, anéanti et avait perdu son envie de vivre. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même et ça inquiétait fortement sa mère.

Ah…Esmé. Carlisle ne savait pas comment elle faisait pour être si forte. Elle y arrivait sans doute grâce aux enfants. Suite à la désertion de son mari, elle avait du trouvé un travail et devait désormais jongler entre les enfants, le boulot et le ménage. Au fond, c'était mieux ainsi car elle n'avait plus le temps pour s'attarder sur son chagrin. Parfois, Carlisle la croisait au cimetière et elle lui lançait un regard empreint de tellement de douceur, tellement d'amour, tellement de compassion qu'il se sentait comme un monstre pour avoir oser l'abandonner. Ils n'avaient jamais divorcé car ils s'aimaient encore mais la tristesse l'avait emporté. Il n'était pas capable de vivre avec eux mais sans elle. Pourtant, Carlisle savait que quoiqu'il décide, la porte de leur maison lui serait toujours ouverte.

Tout avait commencé le jour où, après de nombreuses plaintes de la part d'Alice à propos de maux de tête épouvantables, Esmé l'avait emmenée passer des examens. Le diagnostic était tombé rapidement. Sec, froid, dur, irréversible.

Tumeur au cerveau.

L'horreur de la situation avait été amplifiée par son ironie. Carlisle avait passé toute sa vie ou presque à soigner des personnes atteintes de tumeurs. C'était le meilleur chirurgien du coin et il avait déjà sauvé de nombreux patients pour lesquels on pensait tout espoir perdu. Malheureusement, il avait également vu de nombreux patients mourir. Enfants y compris.

Mais Alice avait toutes ses chances, on avait détecté la tumeur suffisamment tôt pour pouvoir la retirer en évitant les séquelles. Théoriquement, la loi interdisait à Carlisle de procéder lui-même à l'opération mais Alice avait insisté et sa famille aussi. Ils savaient tous que c'était entre ses mains qu'elle avait le plus de chance de survivre.

Après des kilomètres de paperasses, il a finalement obtenu l'autorisation d'opérer lui-même. C'était l'opération la plus importante de sa vie, la seule qu'il devait réussir à tout prix…

Il l'a raté.

* * *

**Alors ? C'est triste hein…**

**Je voudrais savoir si l'absence totale de dialogue vous a dérangé ? Pour savoir si la prochaine fois, je dois insérer des conversations ou si ça va comme ça.**

**Laissez une review please ! **


End file.
